Blind Mice
by Outside the Solar System
Summary: "Betray me once, shame on thee. Deny the inevitable, then shame on me and my foolishness."


**Authors Note: Well, to put it simply I really don't know. If you're wondering how this came be, it's due to inspiration from a certain schizophrenic British Country, and a dark! America Sigh, well I hope everyone likes this one. I do not own any characters mentioned below rather or not they belong to this fandom. Also, it isn't necessarily a cross-over, because this is just a part within the whole story (Ah! There I go again planning out chapters I haven't even written yet…)**

**Title:** Blind Mice

**Author:** **D**ream **O**ut **L**oud 3000

**Summary**: "Betray me once, shame on thee. Deny the inevitable, shame on me."

**Rating: **T

**Warnings**: OOC, mentions of gore, blood, and gruesome things.

* * *

><p><em><span>Prologue<span>_

"_Gentlemen, I present to you: the __**D**__apocaginous __**O**__bedible __**L**__ethality__** L**__ysis. Or as I like to call it: __**D.O.L.L**__." The latter spoke with pride. However, his audience (composed of ambassadors, high ranking officers, and army generals) had the look of doubt up their faces. This "__**D.O.L.L **__weapon" of his was not only small, but it looked to so fragile that just using it on the battlefield made it seem it would break right away._

"_It is so puny and breakable, da. Is it actually possible to use in war?" The Russian Prime Minister, Ivan Braginsky, commented. _

"_Now, now Prime Minister Braginsky, don't you know big things come in small packages?" The man selling his 'weapon' threw back along with an uncanny smirk. Almost immediately, he turned on his heel to face his creation, and commanded that it go to the testing field. Within milliseconds, it appeared upon the testing ground, and its speed had stunned the home and foreign politicians. It did not look as if the weapon moved forward; instead it stayed still, and somehow _flashed_ onto the field outside. Seeing the reaction he wanted, the weapon's creator's pride increased and he proceeded with his experiment._

"_It's true, __**D.O.L.L**__'s speed is probably faster than any weapon you have. If you think that's impressive, then you're in for a show. Release the bait!"He commanded his crew. After obeying his command, robots and tanks ten to twenty times larger than the weapon had appeared before it. As if on instinct, the small thing began to attack and destroy its enemies; however, before doing so, the small weapon activated a purple-like flame shooting out of its left eye. Then it began to attack the closet 'enemy' near it; the weapon took the machine by the arm and spun it around until its arm came up causing it fall down. After it was persisting to stay down, the weapon jumped up in the air, took its right arm and punched the center of the robot. For the two behind it, the weapon back flipped off the first machine and landed on one of its shoulders. _It took out a double sided scythe out of thin air_, and sliced the robot's head right down the middle; ultimately letting destroying it. However, before going down with, like with the first machine, she jumped onto the other thirty foot machine and sliced its head off through the base of its neck. _

_The rest of the 'bait' was no problem for the weapon. It also switched its own weapon into a heavy laser canon which only impressed the viewers even more. When the weapon finished its fight, it stood in the dust until it cleared up. Most of the army generals, ambassadors, and other high ranking officials stood in mouth gaping position. This response had the American business man laughing; this was certainly the best he had done in years. He laid his hand on Prime Minister Kirkland and Premier Yao; both who jumped at the sudden contact._

"_Wow…it's like bomb…only it keeps its form." The British official stated; obviously too shocked for words._

"_And now for the final act, gentlemen, __**D.O.L.L**__ get me _Iron Man."_ Commanded the man,_

_In return, the weapon replied "Yes." And flashed into nothing after her prey._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter1<strong>

"Ugh, Tony, why don't you everclean the armory? Seriously, it smells! It's called air freshener- ever heard of it?**"** Pepper Potts complained to the brunette over the screen; the latter was currently patrolling the city for any news or bad guys. Rhodey, being the person he is, was studying for their test coming up in two weeks. He looked up at the redhead and shook his head; couldn't he get any quiet time?

"If it's bothering you so much, then why don't you clean it up yourself?" Tony had shot back. This earned him a hard 'tch' from his female friend. Pepper crossed her legs, and rested her head on her hand.

"I already do your homework for you, which by the way is totally unfair cause they're all AP courses; seriously you need to pay me, Anyhow" She took a moment to drink her soda before holding up two fingers with her left hand. "Numero dos, I'm not going to be your maid, nor your assistant- I'm just not going to work _for_ you in general." With that alone, she continued to monitor Tony over the computer.

"Either I need earplugs, or both of you need to _shut up!"_ Rhodey cried from his seat. His annoyed glare met with bubbly eyes, and it had somehow come down to a stare off. Nonetheless, it was broken when Pepper continued to slurp.

"So, any luck on finding Gene?" The redheaded girl asked.

"No, not yet; the last Makluan ring activity was underneath some unknown island. I hope my dad's okay." Just at the bear thought of his father being harmed boiled Tony's blood. At that point, Rhodey stood next to Pepper; narrowing his eyes at the screen.

"Tony wait, you said 'the last activity was underneath an unknown island'; how is that possible?" It seems that his observation had sprint up questioning in the other two.

"I don't know…Rhodey, you don't think…"

"Hey, whoa; calm down. Let's not think something like that. There are probably more rings out there is all." Pepper chipped in; she had been thinking about it for a few days, but never really mentioned it.

"How are you so sure Pepper? What if he already-"

"I was the closet to Gene out of the two of you and if I know him, or least I thought I did, he's not the type of person to break a promise; evil backstabber or not. He said he'd give you back your dad if he collected the rings. Your dad's not back, so he's probably still looking for rings." It was Rhodey who noticed the look of regret on her face. Not only because they had been betrayed, but somehow she had defended him; almost as if she were trying to deny he was evil. Rhodey placed a hand on her shoulder, but Pepper avoided his glance and sighed.

"Whatever the case is you can't give up, man. Just keep searching." Rhodey added trying to improve the mood.

"I guess you're right. So, Pepper, let's hear more of this 'more than 5 rings' theory of yours." At the hearing of this, the latter's attitude jumped up again.

"Gene said he captured your dad to get information about the rings, right? But then he found you, and he used you to get info." She paused to drink her soda. "So what I'm saying, he still needs a 'Stark' to help him out; rather it's you or your dad. Your dad is defenseless, so it's easier to use him than it is you. After all, you being Iron Man and all." The redhead finished with pride.

"And how many do you think there are out there?" To Tony's surprise, it actually made sense. Nevertheless, he couldn't let his guard down; if anything happened to his dad, he'd go insane.

"My guess: five more; a ring for each finger. Before he went 'crazy-betraying-psycho' on us, I talked to him about the rings and he told me that with all of them together you'd get the power to create whatever your mind wants. Imagine that; I could create my own armor! By the way, you still need to build that for me."

Ignoring the latter's last sentence, Rhodey spoke out, "Wow, whatever your mind wants? That's tempting; even for me. Who knows how many he's found so far…"

"I rather not think about that right now, thank you very much. Anyhow, I'm coming back in; meet you guys back at the house." After all of that talk, Tony slipped into a bad mood. When he got home, he would shut himself in his room and play whatever heavy metal or rock song he had on his iPod. The other two turned off everything, and put the security system on.

* * *

><p>While they walked up the steps to Rhodey's house, the two teens began to chatter. Once they got to the door, however, their conversation got cut off as the door opened for them. There stood the cruelest, sharpest, and the most cold-hearted lawyer in all of NYC; in other words Roberta Rhodes. She leaned on the door frame, and allowed the two to walk in. Both Rhodey's and Pepper's mouth dropped to the floor at the sight of the two guests in the house.<p>

"You're W-wol-wol-"

"You guys are Wolverine and Storm." Rhodey finished for the redhead. However, his mouth went dry at the sight of them.

"Gee thanks kid; I couldn't figure that out on my own." Said the one called Wolverine.

"Logan, be nice." The other adult with dark skin, presumably Storm, told him. The taller male merely tch'd at his partner's word.

Placing a hand on both the teenagers' shoulder, Roberta asked "Rhodey, Pepper; where's Tony?" As if on cue, the boy genius appeared behind the entire crew; as a result, everyone gave him a puzzling look. Wolverine had given a sigh of annoyance, and muttered some curse words over his breath. Somehow he had not believed that this was the person they needed help from; he was just a kid!

"Tony," Roberta began. "This is Ms. Ororo Munroe and Mr. James Howlett; they came here for your help." From Roberta's gaze to the two other adults in the room, Tony gulped nervously; Wolverine looked like he wanted to shred him to pieces. However, Storm regarded his worry; stating that he wouldn't hurt a fly unless he had too. In return, this earned another 'tch' from her partner.

"Tony, whatever it is, you _have _to help them. Seriously, their mega ultra super cool heroes; do it or I'll hurt you!" Pepper exclaimed while showing him her fist with threat.

This had caused Wolverine to chuckle slightly, "Listen to your friend Stark; she's a smart lady." The redheaded 'lady' obtained a red face; it was not every day that one of her favorite heroes called her smart (aside from Tony anyway).

"Heh-heh, yeah…so, um, what can I help you with?" The boy genius asked, and nervously at that too. For a moment there was a fall of silence, and only the ticking of the grandfather clock in the living room could be heard. It stayed like this for a few minutes, until finally Storm had spoken up.

"Professor X is missing, and we need your help finding him."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I say a decent place to leave off. Please review now that you have read, it would mean a lot to me.


End file.
